The Suit of Swords
by Yanagi-sen
Summary: ch 6 now up! crossover with YnM: Omi thought dealing with Schwarz pushed the boundries of reality... he was wrong... (completed)
1. Ace of Swords

**_The Suit of Swords_**

By Yanagi-sen

Weiss Kreuz/Yami no Matsuei crossover

Usual disclaimers apply.  Characters aren't mine… if they were… Gluhen wouldn't look like that… Entertainment purposes only I make nothing off of this except for a few reviews.  

Warnings: references to NCS and torture, language, angst, AU, OOCness

/character thoughts/

~telepathy~

**_Chapter 1: Ace of Swords_**

It was Hell… pure and simple.  Weiss had gotten mixed up in something they never should have touched, and now it looked like HE was going to be the one to bear the brunt of it.  Omi ducked into a small alcove and flattened himself against the wall.  

"Abyssinian… Siberian… Balinese… can anyone hear me?  Please respond…"  He swore mentally and tore off the headset hoping to find the problem and fix it.  

/Simple information retrieval, Manx said.  No problem with the surveillance, Youji said.  Yes, we'll accept the mission, Ran said.  Omi can go in, Ken said.  Gaaaaah! /  Omi fiddled with the transceiver.  /Of course I can do it, I said… when will I learn to say NO? /  Giving the headset up for a loss, he tossed it to the side.  By now the others would have made it out and be on their way home.

/Okay… step one… get out of here without being caught.  Step two… make my way back across half of Japan without any money or contacts.  Step three… throttle my teammates. /

He listened intently, but could hear no movement in the hallway.  Slipping out of the alcove he inched his way along.  As he approached a cross-corridor, Omi could hear shouts and pounding feet.  

A small figure came careening around the corner and crashed into the blond.  The two of them went down in a tangle of limbs.  Scrambling to his feet, Omi grabbed the teen without really looking.  He hauled the other along with him as he ran back down the hallway looking for a new place to hide.  He didn't know who this was, but if those bastards that ran this place were after him, it was a good bet that he was in trouble as well.  

He could hear shouts behind them as the ones after the boy turned the corner and saw them.  Omi ducked into a side corridor and then down another, trying to loose them in the maze of their own making.  Spying a small storage closet… he tried the door, some deity was smiling on him because it was unlocked.  He yanked it open and hauled his compatriot into the closet with him, closing the door behind them.  

Omi sagged against the wall of the narrow closet.  The small figure all but fell to their knees beside him, gasping for breath but struggling to be silent.  The blond was reassured as their pursuers passed by the closet without stopping.  They weren't safe by a long shot… but at least for now, they were okay.  He slid down the wall to sit across from the other fugitive.  He guessed they were male, by the clothes, and young, maybe even younger than himself.  The boy's head was bowed, all Omi could see was dark hair.

"Hey…" he whispered "Are you okay?"

The dark hair shook… then the face slowly rose.  Midnight blue eyes stared at him in astonishment.  The boy fell back and scrambled to put as much distance as he could between them in the narrow closet.  "Weiss…" he whispered.

Omi blinked.  It was that kid from Schwarz.  The one that never seemed to really get involved with the fighting.  Why was he here?  And why were those men after him, weren't they on the same side after all?  "Schwarz."

"What do you want?"

The blond cocked his head.  The telekinetic sounded afraid of him.  He let his eyes wander over the small figure.  The boy's ever-neat gray uniform hung on his narrow frame, dirty, torn, nearly in rags in some places.  There was a purpling bruise on the boy's left cheek and a small cut on his swollen lower lip.  His hair was unkempt but seemed to have this endearing tendency to fall over the boy's face, forcing him to push it back again and again.  Someone, or someones, had gone rounds with this kid… and with what Omi had seen of the boy's powers… that wasn't a good sign.  "Are you okay?"

Midnight eyes blinked and the kid swallowed nervously.  "Why do you care?"

Omi shrugged.  "You look like you've been through the wringer.  So what happened?"  He noticed the boy's eyes were a little glassy, like he wasn't quite there.  He shifted over, ignoring the kid when he jumped in surprise.  "Hey… you sure you're okay?  Your eyes are a little funny."

The boy looked away, rubbing the side of his head.  "They threw me into a wall.  I'll be fine."

The blond grabbed his narrow chin and stared at his eyes.  "I think you have a concussion, how many fingers am I holding up?"  

The brunette pulled away.  "I said I'll be fine.  Now what do you want, Weiss?"

Omi clamped a hand over his mouth.  "Shh… listen…"  Footsteps out in the hall again.  The blond could feel the boy's body shaking next to him.  He sank down beside him and wrapped an arm around those too-thin shoulders.  "It'll be okay… we'll get out of here."  He whispered in his ear.

"You don't know what they're doing… I won't let them catch me again…"

"Shhhh…"

It was tense, waiting.  They could hear movement and conversation up and down the hallway.  Those involved didn't seem inclined to move away anytime soon.  It was so long that by the time they finally left, the Schwarz boy was slumped against him, exhausted simply from the stress.

"By the way… my name is Omi.  Tsukiyono Omi."

"Naoe Nagi."

"Nice to meet you.  Shall we call a truce, at least till we're out of here?"

"Agreed."

"Alright.  You gonna be okay, or do you need help."

"I'll be fine."  Naoe struggled to stand and immediately fell.  Only the blonde's quick reflexes kept the boy's head from connecting painfully with the wall.

"Sure you will.  Come on, you're not getting out of here on your own.  Let's go."  The boy grumbled but allowed Omi to wrap an arm around his waist to steady him.  They eased out into the corridor and darted for the more shadowed service hallways.  The brunette's condition continued to worry Omi.  Not just Naoe's obvious fear, but the pallor of his skin, the way he flinched sometimes when touched, the shallowness of his breaths.  The blond suspected there were more injuries then he knew about.  He pulled the smaller boy into a deserted storeroom as they got close to the maintenance entrance Omi was hoping to escape through.

"What?"

"Let's take a short rest.  I want to make sure no one is following us too."  The boy narrowed his eyes suspiciously, but he gratefully sank to the floor, wrapping his arms around his torso.  Omi nodded, ribs, just as he had thought.  He listened at the door for a few moments before sitting next to the brunette.  "Once we're out… I can bind up your ribs if you want."

Naoe pulled away slightly.  "They're fine."

Omi shook his head.  "You don't trust anyone do you?  They are obviously hurting, they might just be bruised or they could be broken.  You don't want to do more damage."

The brunette slumped.  "I don't know if they are broken or not.  They just hurt."

"What happened?"

"Got kicked, several times."

Omi winced.  "Itai."

"Yeah."

Voices floated down the hallway they had just left.  Omi jumped to his feet, readying his darts.  The telekinetic rose more slowly, hunched over, one arm supporting his aching ribs.

"I think they went this way."

The blond looked to the brunette and waved him back.  Naoe shook his head and faced the door.  Omi frowned, he suspected for some reason the boy couldn't use his powers, if that was true he would just be in the way.

"I don't see them."

"They are nearby."

"You check the rooms on that side."

They could hear doors starting to open and shut.  Whoever it was, they were definitely looking for them, and knew they were here, somewhere.  Omi looked around frantically.  The storeroom was essentially bare, there was nowhere to hide.  

"Don't let them get me."  Midnight eyes bore into him.

"What?"

"Kill me.  If you are serious about this truce, then kill me before they can catch me again.  Please, Weiss."

Omi couldn't believe he was being asked this.  Was what they were doing here so terrible that a member of Schwarz would beg to be killed instead of captured?  He opened his mouth, still not sure what he was going to say, when the door started to open.

**

It was just sick, what Muraki was doing this time.  The doctor himself wasn't actually doing the experiments, but he had hired out the work.  There really were no solid connections, but the whole operation had Muraki's fingerprints all over it.  

"Hisoka?"

"There's no saving this one either."

"Another one?  I'm glad we don't actually have to deal with them.  Tatsumi is sending out a cleanup crew.  The kindest thing will probably be to put them all down."

"Put them down?  Tsuzuki… these are kids, not animals."

"They were kids, Hisoka.  They aren't now, not really.  Their souls are already gone, all that is left is a shell.  They aren't really alive.  You know that."

The blond shinigami turned away.  "I know.  But…"  He tried not to flinch as an arm came around his shoulders.

"I know.  I feel the same way.  Just be glad we were able to shut this operation down."

"Hai."  He caught the briefest surge of emotion and gasped. 

"What?"

"There is someone… those guards we avoided earlier, they are after someone.  Whoever they are chasing is terrified."

"Then let's go help them."

They followed the lingering trail of fear and pain that led them first to a small closet, that was now empty, then down into the service hallways.  Tsuzuki looked around.  "You know, whoever they are, they're pretty smart.  This is probably the safest way out."

"There's two of them.  One is calmer than the other.  It's the other one that's hurt and afraid."  It didn't make a lot of sense… but Hisoka just shrugged.  The answers to their questions would have to wait till they found the pair.  He started to suspect their quarry had escaped, they were getting very close to one of the exits, but then the emotions he was following spiked.  They had to be close.  "I think they went this way."  He looked down the hallway but no one was in sight.  Tsuzuki caught up to him and also peered around. 

"I don't see them."

He could feel them, one very close to panic.  "They are nearby."

The older shinigami nodded, accepting him at his word.  "You check the doors on that side."

Hisoka was worried what the pair would do when they actually did find them.  People had a tendency to react violently when cornered.  He wasn't afraid for himself, but if one of them had been those scientists' guinea pig, they might end up struggling before they found out he wasn't going to hurt them.  He touched the door knob.  This one had to be it… he started to ease it open, a little uncertain as to the reception he was going to receive.  He pushed the door, but stayed out in the corridor, trying not to 'crowd' the two inside.  He saw a blond boy, hand cocked as if to throw something, standing in front of another kid.  All Hisoka could see of the second was a pale face and dark eyes.

"Stay back."  The boy in front had intense blue eyes.  Hisoka found himself astounded by what he could see.  They were the eyes of someone who knew what it was to kill.  They were eyes that had seen a lot of pain and suffering, some of it his own.  He was astounded by how young the boy looked, too young for eyes like those.

"I'm not here to hurt you."

It was the other one who responded.  Stepping out into the light a bit.  "I'm not going back… you'll have to kill me… I'M NOT GOING BACK THERE!!!!"  An invisible force knocked the other boy to the ground before slamming into Hisoka, tossing him out and across the hall to collide painfully with the wall.  

"HISOKA?!"  Tsuzuki appeared, readying a fuda.

"NO!  Tsuzuki… don't hurt him.  He's scared."  There was nothing more from the room as the older shinigami gave Hisoka a hand up.

"What happened?"

"He has some type of power.  I don't think he even consciously tried to use it.  I think his fear just took over."

"Ah."  They looked into the room.  The blond boy was picking himself up off the floor, shaking his head, the other one had collapsed.  "Oi… you okay?"  The boy looked up at them.

"I think so.  He can really pack a punch, ne?"  He stepped over to the other kid.  "Schwarz?  Naoe?  You okay?"  He knelt, concerned.  "Naoe?"

The two shinigami entered and also knelt beside the prone boy.  They took in his battered appearance.  "He was one of the captives?"  Tsuzuki asked.

"Hai.  He escaped and we kinda ran into each other.  But I know he's hurt worse than he told me."

Hisoka looked at Tsuzuki, who shrugged.  "Can we take him home?  Both of you for that matter?"

The blond shook his head.  "I don't know where he lives.  And he wouldn't be… welcome, at my place.  We aren't exactly friends."

"Tsuzuki?"

"We have no choice.  Tatsumi will just have to deal with it."  The boy was watching them with all the curiosity of a cat.  "Okay… I guess a short explanation before we go anywhere.  I'm Tsuzuki Asato, this is Kurosaki Hisoka.  How much do you know about what happens when you die?"  Hisoka rolled his eyes.

"Um… apparently not as much as you are implying.  I'm Tsukiyono Omi by the way."

"Okay.  Basically if there are special circumstances, when you die you might be given the option of serving as a shinigami.  We are both shinigami.  Because of that, we can pass back and forth between the living world and Meifu.  That is where we are thinking of taking you.  If we do that, we can get him some medical attention and then return the two of you to your homes."

"Oookay, what's the catch?"

"You took that well.  The catch is your silence."

"Trust me, after Schwarz and Esset I'll believe nearly anything."  The blond blinked a couple times.  They could almost hear the gears turning.  "Deal."

"Okay.  Hisoka will take you.  It is disorienting the first couple times, but it's safe.  I'll take him.  What is his name?"

"Naoe Nagi."

The dark haired shinigami nodded and then picked up the battered boy as gently as he could.  Hisoka took Omi's arm… and they all disappeared.

**

TBC…


	2. Two of Swords

**_Chapter 2: Two of Swords_**

Omi shook his head, trying to clear it.  Disorienting wasn't exactly the right word.  The blond shinigami, Hisoka, kept a hand on his arm for a moment.

"Daijoubu?"

He blinked.  "Hai… I think."

"Aa."  He let go and turned toward the other man, Tsuzuki.  "Are you going to take him to Watari?"

"Hai.  Will you explain to Tatsumi?"

Hisoka sighed.  "I guess one of us better."  He turned back to Omi.  "Go with Tsuzuki."  He walked away.

"Don't mind him.  He's like that till he gets to know you.  Come on."  He started to lead the way through the blooming sakura.

"Aa… One of my friends is like that."  He smiled, thinking of Ran… then frowned, he was still MAD at them.  He looked around with interest.  "Is it spring here?"

"It's always spring here.  I suppose Enma is trying to make up for the fact we're dead."

"Aa… anou…"

"Don't worry about it.  I've been dead for a while, it doesn't bother me.  That building complex ahead is where we work.  Watari's lab is in one wing."

"He's a doctor?"

"Well… not exactly.  But he's the closest we have.  I'm sure your friend will be fine."

"He's not my friend."

"Really?  You seemed concerned as if he was."

"Well… I guess I just don't like seeing anyone hurt."

"I understand."  They walked into the large complex.  A few curious stares came their way, but no one impeded their progress.  Tsuzuki halted at the door of what looked like a lab.  "Watari… you in?"  A man with long blond hair and glasses appeared. 

"Of course, Tsuzuki… what happened, who is he?"  He reached out and brushed the hair from Naoe's face.  "He doesn't look good, bring him in here."

"Remember that assignment Hisoka and I had?  Well, he was being held there.  Name's Naoe Nagi."

The blond looked at Omi.  "Hello.  I'm Watari.  Are you hurt too?"

"Iie.  I'm Omi.  I found him.  He has a concussion and I think some bruised or broken ribs."

"Aa.  Has he been unconscious for long?"

Tsuzuki shrugged.  "He passed out after blasting Hisoka and Omi with some type of psychic power."

"He's telekinetic."  Omi interjected.  The other two stared at him.  "We've had… encounters before."

"Aa.  There's nothing either of you can do here."

"Alright.  That's Watari's polite way of telling us to leave.  Follow me, Omi."  The brunette led the way out.  As he left, Omi looked back one more time.  A small owl had landed on the edge of the bed, the blond man appeared to be talking to it.  Omi shook his head, and he thought HIS teammates were strange…

**

"Tatsumi?"

"Yes… you brought two back with you?"

"Hai.  One was injured, the other didn't know where he lived, so we have to wait for Naoe to wake up."

"The other is unharmed?"

"Hai.  Tsukiyono.  I'm not sure why he was there, he wasn't a captive.  Naoe was, we might be able to get some more information from him when  he wakes."

"Aa.  And here is Tsuzuki with our other guest."

"Hai.  Omi, this is the department secretary, Tatsumi; this is Tsukiyono Omi."

"Please everyone into the meeting room, we will wait for Watari and the others before discussing the situation, there is no point to going over this twice."

Hisoka waived Tsuzuki to go on ahead.  He waited till his partner and the blond were out of earshot, then he turned back.  "Tatsumi.  I think you should know.  These people are dangerous.  Naoe blasted us with telekinesis, and Tsukiyono was ready to attack me, I'm pretty sure he has some type of weapon.  He can kill.  You can see it in his eyes."

"I noticed that.  Do you think they are a hazard to have here?"

The shinigami snorted.  "No more than having Tsuzuki around."

"Alright then, we'll wait for Watari and the GuShouShin to join us."

**

Omi watched as Hisoka and Tsuzuki started arguing.  Apparently, the brunette wanted to get some cookies or something and the blond was saying he didn't have time.  It was kind of like watching Ran and Youji argue, but about food instead of a date.  It wasn't long before Watari came in followed by Tatsumi and two creatures that looked like over-sized chickens.  He tried not to stare, but it was a very odd sight to see.  Fortunately, they were either used to being stared at, or too polite to say anything.  

"Tsukiyono-san, why exactly were you there?  Naoe was a captive, but you were not."

Omi tried to think quickly.  Could he lie?  SHOULD he lie?  He had no idea what types of powers these people had, maybe they could tell if you didn't tell the truth.  Besides… Youji always said he couldn't lie to save his life.  "Well… I was sent in to retrieve some information.  The… organization I work for wanted to shut the place down.  We didn't know exactly what was going on.  I was doing some reconnaissance.  I didn't know Naoe would be there.  Once we ran into each other, I realized how serious this was and just concentrated on getting us out."

"Organization?"  Tatsumi started to ask.

"Aren't you a little young?"  Watari interrupted.

"Anou… I… I'm not really supposed to talk about it.  Let's just say… it's a vigilante group.  We go after the ones the law can't get."

"I see."  They all just sort of stared at him, it was unnerving.

"And how do you know Naoe-san.  You said you weren't friends and he wouldn't be welcome in your home."

"Um… actually we're on… opposing teams you could say.  He does basically the same thing I do, we're both pretty knowledgeable on the computer."

"Ah.  Hisoka-kun, you mentioned the boy had some type of psychic power."

"Yes Tatsumi, according to Tsukiyono, Naoe is telekinetic."

Tatsumi looked at Omi.  "Is this true?"

"Hai.  Actually all the members of his team seem to have powers.  They are called Schwarz."  One of the chicken-things seemed agitated.

"GuShouShin?"

"I've heard of them, Schwarz.  We got a message from the office in Germany a few years ago saying Schwarz had moved here.  They work for Esset… you remember, that whole thing in Tibet a few decades ago."

"I remember that."  Tsuzuki looked thoughtful.  "But I thought those involved were older."

"The leaders of Esset are.  They are a world-wide organization, with operatives and agents all over.  They recruit psis."  The chicken-thing looked at Hisoka.  "They would have loved to have gotten a hold of you."

"So this Naoe was recruited by Esset?  Can you tell us anything?"  Tatsumi looked at Omi.

"We know very little about them.  Their leader is American he's a precog, the telepath is German, and there is another who is Irish.  He's a complete psycho."

"Lovely."  Tsuzuki didn't seem too happy.

"Watari, what is Naoe-kun's condition?"

The blond looked up from the papers he had been reading.  "He's going to live.  Most of the damage is surface bruising.  He does have a concussion and a couple cracked ribs, the rest are just bruised on that side, luckily there weren't any internal injuries.  There's some odd things floating around in his bloodstream but until I have some more time to analyze the components I can't tell you what's going on exactly.  I'll have a better idea how he's doing once he wakes up."

"He hasn't regained consciousness yet?"

"No, but I'm not really that surprised.  When he used his powers it overloaded his system, his body is just trying to repair the damage that's been done."

"If he's that powerful, why didn't he use his powers before then."

Omi jumped in on that one.  "I don't think he could.  He said they threw him into a wall, maybe the concussion kept him from using his telekinesis."

"Or whatever they were doing in that place."

No one could really say anything in response to that.

**

His head hurt.  So did his side and much of the rest of his body, but it was his head he was most aware of.  It throbbed in time with his pulse, like it often did when he overreached his powers.  He groaned, that's what he must have done.  He tried opening his eyes and groaned again covering them with his hand.  Stars.  He was going to have one heck of a migraine.

"How are you feeling?"

He was sure he jumped a foot, struggling to sit up, only to find himself pitching off to the side.  Hands caught him and eased him back against some pillows.

"Take it easy, your body has been severely stressed.  Are you in a lot of pain?"

He just nodded, he didn't feel up to talking.  Nagi found a couple pills in his hand and an arm supporting his shoulders, a glass at his lips.  Normally he wouldn't dream of taking anything without knowing who he was with, but his head throbbing he couldn't think clearly let alone use his powers.  He knew he wasn't at that hell of a lab anymore, and that's all he needed to accept the pills.

"Just rest for a bit, let them start to work.  My name is Watari, I'll be nearby if you need me."

"matte… omi?"

"He's here, somewhere."

"here?"

"Just wait for a bit, then we'll explain.  003, stay with him."

Nagi heard the sound of soft wings, then footsteps walking away.  When he thought he might be able to open his eyes without being sick, he peeked out.  And nearly jumped again, seeing huge eyes just a few inches from his own.  The face retreated and he could see it was in actuality a small owl.  It hooted at him.  "Um… hello?"  It hooted again and hopped about his head, its sharp beak gently fussing with his hair.  "Hey… I'm not a bird."  The little owl didn't seem to listen, continuing to preen him.  Nagi sighed and let the bird do as it wished.

"Awe… kawaii."

A brown-haired man with amethyst eyes stood in the doorway.  "003 likes you."  Nagi just shrugged.  The owl left off his hair and fluttered over to the man, settling on his shoulder.  "My name is Tsuzuki."  He came in and sat on a stool beside Nagi's bed.  "You're Naoe Nagi, ne?"

"Hai."

"Oh, you do speak, I wasn't sure for a moment."  He waited and seemed a little disappointed that Nagi didn't laugh.  "Well, anyways, you must be wondering where you are."

"Hai."

"You don't waste words do you?  Okay, basically we, that is me and Hisoka, the blond you sent flying out of that storeroom, don't worry, he doesn't hold it against you; the two of us were there to shut the place down.  We found you and Omi and brought you back to where we live so Watari could treat you.  Omi has been able to give us a certain amount of information, but maybe you can give us some more?"

Nagi picked at the blanket.  "I don't know how much I can tell you.  I wasn't really able to notice much."

"How did they get you?  What did they do?  How many?"

He winced, the volume of Tsuzuki's voice was aggravating his migraine.  "I don't know how many.  They jumped out of a van and threw me into a wall.  When I woke up I was there and they were doing stuff to me.  I fought back and they started to beat me up.  I 'played dead' and when they let up I ran.  That's all I can tell you."  /Please don't ask.  I don't want to talk about it.  I don't want to remember…/

"Tsuzuki!  Leave the boy alone!"  A man with long blond hair scolded him.  Nagi recognized his voice.

"Watari… Tatsumi wanted me to ask a few questions."

"He's sick… anyone with half a brain could tell that… out!  You are bothering my patient.  He's NOT a shinigami, he doesn't get better in a couple hours."

"But…."  Nagi winced… the man whined worse than Schu.

"But nothing.  Tatsumi will have to wait.  I'll let him know when we can ask questions… go bug Hisoka or something…"

The voices faded away.  Nagi sighed gratefully.  Till that owl returned to preen his hair again.

**

Hisoka was trying to make sense of the initial report Tsuzuki had filled out.  Sighing, he grabbed a new form and started over, hopefully this one would be legible, and coherent.  He glowered at the brunette, who didn't even notice since he was eating and chatting with the blond boy they had rescued.  Tsukiyono didn't seem at all nervous, even considering how odd everything must be to him.  He seemed to have a very friendly and outgoing personality.  But Hisoka couldn't forget his eyes… those cerulean orbs that now sparkled with mirth… how they had looked when he had opened that door.  A killer had looked out at him.  A killer who was now happily eating Wakaba's treats and looking nothing like the person who had been ready to attack him.

The shinigami couldn't decide which was the real 'Omi' and which was the mask.  It could be that there were two sides to the boy, of equal weight, that of the teen before him, and the very serious, very deadly young man he had met in that lab.  Feeling Hisoka's eyes on him, Tsukiyono looked up and smiled.  Hisoka looked back down at his forms.

"Ne… Hisoka-kun, would you like something?"

"No, thank you."  He didn't look up, someone had to do the work around here.

"Hisoka doesn't eat sweets."

"Oh."

"And SOMEONE has to fill out reports that Tatsumi-san can actually READ!"

"Hidoi… I tried…"

"You need to work on your penmanship then.  You'd think after so many years you'd be able to fill out forms."

Tsukiyono was laughing, though he tried to contain it as they both looked at him.  "I'm sorry… You just… you sound like a couple friends of mine.  Aya-kun is always yelling at Ken-kun for not filling out the order forms right."

"Order forms?"  Tsuzuki seemed curious.  Hisoka admitted he was too.

"For the flower shop, Koneko no Sumi Ie.  That's where I work."

"Work?... Then your… organization isn't all you do?"

"Oh no.  To be honest, they don't really pay us much except for our job-related expenses and a small stipend.  I work at the flower shop after school and on weekends."

"You're going to school too?"

"Yeah. My last year though… then maybe I can get some sleep."

"What about your family?  What do they think about this?"

The blond got very quiet.  He stopped eating and just stared out the window.  "I don't… I don't have a blood family anymore, they died."

Tsuzuki looked contrite.  "I'm sorry.  I didn't mean to bring up bad memories."

In one of those lightening shifts of mood he was being to associate with the blond, Tsukiyono smiled and picked up his tea.  "That's okay.  I don't remember too much about them anyways, I have amnesia."

"Ne… Hisoka… are you almost done?  It's dinnertime, do you want to come over to my house."

He snorted and finished the form, digging into the drawer for his inkan.  "Only if you're NOT cooking.  And don't try to poison Tsukiyono with your cooking either."

"Hidoi!!!!"

**

When he woke up again, the room was darkening.  They had been waking him up every hour or so all afternoon.  He understood the reason, he was no stranger to concussions after all, but that didn't mean he liked being woken up.  But this time he has awakened on his own.  The small owl was gone and he seemed to be alone.  Nagi gingerly sat up.  He winced at the pain from his torso, but the initial agony died down to a dull ache.  The pain in his head was less as well.  He hoped that meant his powers would be returning.  

Nagi's eyes focused on the plastic cup on the table beside the bed.  He took a deep breath and tried to wrap a tendril of his power around the object.  It shivered but didn't rise.  He bit his lip and tried harder.  He was starting to sweat and shake slightly.  Then just as he was going to give up… the cup lifted… only a couple inches and wobbled unsteadily, but it rose.  With a sigh, he let it fall with a clatter, then slumped himself.

"Well… I guess that answers the question of whether your powers are returning."

Looking up through blurry eyes, Nagi could see a man standing in the doorway, light glinting off his glasses.  "Brad?"  

"Hmm?  I don't believe we've met."  Nagi blinked as the man moved into the room and he realized his hair wasn't black… but brown.  "My name is Tatsumi Seiichiro."

"I'm sorry… you looked like someone I know for a moment."

"Quite alright.  How are you feeling?"  Nagi just shrugged.  It wasn't his nature to complain about his injuries.  "The resemblance between you and Kurosaki-kun is truly amazing."

"Nani?"

"Never mind.  I came to tell you that Tsukiyono-san went home with Tsuzuki.  Due to your injuries, we decided that it would be wise for you to remain here for tonight.  Are you hungry?"

"Not really."

"None-the-less, you should eat something.  I'll have someone bring a light meal.  Eat, then rest.  I wish to speak with you in the morning."

Nagi nodded.  He watched the man leave.  He seemed a lot like Brad.  The brunette tiredly pulled the pillows up a bit so he could against the headboard comfortably.  He realized, he still didn't even know where he was.

"Konban wa.  I'm Wakaba, you're Nagi-kun, ne?"  She didn't seem bothered by his lack of response, simply coming in, carrying a tray with several small, covered bowls.  She set it on the small bedside table, righting the cup he lifted earlier.  "Tatsumi said you needed a light meal, I hope this is alright."  From beneath the bed, she pulled out a lap table which she set over his knees.  Then she transferred the bowls, a pair of chopsticks, a cup and a small pot of what was probably tea to his table.  "I'll be back a little later for the dishes."  Then the girl bounced back out of the room.

Nagi discovered miso soup, rice, and pickles; and it was tea in the pot.  Once he sipped the soup, he found he was hungry after all and was able to eat all of the soup and most of the rice and pickles.  He was finishing the tea when the girl, Wakaba appeared again.  She tsked at the food left but didn't say anything, simply picking up the dishes.  "Watari said you could have more medicine if your head still hurts."  He shook his head, he didn't want to be doped up more than he had to be.  "Then get some rest.  I'll see you in the morning."  She left, turning off the light and closing the door behind her.

He was tired.  It seemed now that they would let him actually sleep instead of nap for an hour at a time.  It had been a strange day… no, a strange week.  But he was too tired to contemplate that now.  /I wonder… I wonder if they are worried about me… I wonder if they're looking for me.  I don't want Schu to worry too much.  And if Farf gets worked up… And Brad will be blaming himself for not seeing it…"  Lying down… he worried about them till he finally fell asleep.

**

Omi spent his first night in the Meifu on the couch in Tsuzuki's house.  He lay awake for a long time after Hisoka-kun left and the older shinigami had gone to bed.  He had never really considered what happened to people after they died.  He couldn't think about that, he had enough trouble just living.  Plus dwelling on eternal judgment and things like that wasn't a good idea when you had so much blood on your hands.  He didn't fear death, not really, he just was afraid of what would happen to those who were left behind.  He was fairly pragmatic about what he did.  He and the rest of Weiss were a necessary evil.  They did what had to be done, he didn't always like it and it wasn't pleasant, but it was necessary.  He consoled himself with the knowledge that in doing what he did, he made Tokyo and Japan safer for everyone else.  The ones that had no idea people like him even existed.  Which was how it should be.

"Trouble sleeping?"

He sat up and looked over the back.  Tsuzuki was standing in the doorway, arms crossed over his bare chest, leaning against the frame.  "Umm… Yeah, I guess.  I'm sorry if I disturbed you."

The brunette shook his head.  "Nyah, I was just heading to the kitchen for a snack and I heard you moving around.  Want to talk for a bit?  I'll make tea."

Omi hesitated, remembering Hisoka-kun's warnings about Tsuzuki and food preparation.

"I promise, tea is one of the few things even Hisoka will accept from me.  Come on."  He moved into the small kitchen and set the water to heat.  Omi kicked off the sheet that had gotten tangled about him, and followed the man.  He sat at the table watching as Tsuzuki pulled out some cookies as well and poured the tea as soon as the water was warm.  He set them in front of Omi and then sat down with his own cup.  "So what's on your mind?"

Omi took a sip… it wasn't bad actually.  "You mean besides the fact that I'm in the realm of the dead and sitting across from a shinigami?"

The brunette laughed.  "Well… I guess if you put it that way…"

The blond fiddled with his teacup.  "Actually I don't know why I can't sleep.  I'm tired, but my mind won't settle down."

"Ah."  The man sipped his tea and helped himself to one of the cookies.  "Do you mind if I ask you a question?"

"I guess not."

"How did you end up… doing what you do?  I mean… you're pretty young…"

Omi sighed, he looked at the liquid swirling in the cup.  "I don't know exactly… I have amnesia and I don't really remember everything from about the time I was ten.  I get flashes now and then but that's it.  The short story is that I was kidnapped and when my father refused to pay the ransom, I was rescued by someone else.  They were the ones who trained me.  I guess you could say I was raised to this."  

"I'm sorry.  I didn't mean to bring up bad memories."

The blond just shrugged.  "It doesn't bother me all that much.  I ran into several members of my blood family later on… they aren't, good people.  I'm luckier that I grew up away from them."

They sat in silence till Omi finally excused himself.  He lay back down on the couch and listened as Tsuzuki turned off the lights and made his way back to his room.  Sleep was a long time coming.

**


	3. Three of Swords

**_Chapter 3: Three of Swords_**

It had been two weeks since Bombay and he had been returned to Tokyo.  He had managed to stumble home on his own.  They had not been happy leaving him several blocks from the apartment tower, but Nagi had known it would not have been good if his 'family' had seen him with a couple strange men, let alone a member of Weiss.  He was just lucky that in their concern for his injuries, Brad and Schu hadn't probed too deeply into HOW he had gotten home.  He'd been honest about the abduction and the aborted experiments.  He fed them a story about another victim and him escaping and traveling back to Tokyo together, which was close enough to the truth that it didn't set off any alarms.

Then his still battered body had protested and he was hustled off to bed.  He'd pretty much been stuck there for the rest of the week.  He was too sore to walk much and after a couple hours of sitting upright his ribs would start to ache.  Unfortunately he didn't get out of his school work, which Brad had decided he could complete from his bed.  Being home-schooled really sucked sometimes.

This was the first time he'd been allowed out on his own since he'd returned.  For the most part, he was healed, only an occasional twinge from the healing ribs and some stiffness.  It had taken four days for him to convince his three 'parents' that he wouldn't disappear or suffer some catastrophe if he went to a couple stores by himself.  He did truly like them, they were his family, but sometimes they were just too much.  He nosed about the computer store looking at the new products.  Nothing was good enough for him to bug Brad about.  That was one nice thing about being the team's hacker, he could basically get any upgrades he wanted, provided he could make a case for its value to his 'job'.  He was very good at negotiating.

He wandered into the bookstore, checking the manga.  He found a couple volumes he'd been looking for and grabbed a couple novels too.  He had gone through all the reading material he had on hand at least twice, he needed some new stuff.  He checked his watch.  Probably time to head home, if he was out more than a couple hours Brad would have a cow.  As Nagi had predicted the man had been quite upset that he hadn't foreseen what happened.

As the small brunette left the shopping arcade he got a creepy feeling, like he was being watched.  He glanced about, but didn't really see anyone that appeared to be following him.  Shaking it off as his overactive imagination, Nagi headed for the bus stop passing a tall man with in a long white trench coat.  A man with silver-blond hair that fell over one eye.

**

"So were you able to dig up anything?"

Omi was meeting Tsuzuki and Hisoka-kun at a café near the Koneko.  He had taken what he had learned about Muraki and his experiments to Manx.  It didn't take much to convince her and therefore the higher-ups that the sadistic doctor should be added to their list of targets.  While they had no concrete leads yet, Omi was confident that the case would be kept open.  He had started to 'dig' around on the net for anything he could get on the man, hoping that maybe he could find something that in the Meifu, they could not.

"Well… nothing solid yet.  But I did alert Kritiker… Muraki has been added to the 'most-wanted' list.  With a dead or alive notation."

"Go for dead… it's safer."  Hisoka sipped his coffee, staring out at the crowd on the street.

Tsuzuki nodded.  "I don't want to scare you, but he's right.  The man is always two steps ahead of us.  He has powers too.  You are better off shooting first and not worrying about asking questions."

Omi frowned.  "We've fought people with 'powers' before."

"Not like him."

The blond wondered at the ice in Hisoka-kun's voice.  There was obviously a history there.  Between him and this Muraki.  A history that wasn't pleasant.  While he wanted to know what happened, to get a better idea of what they were up against, there were just some things you didn't ask about.  "Well… his description has been distributed and all the agents are on the alert.  They've sent people to Kyoto and Nagasaki, to the locations you mentioned, but I doubt they are going to find anything."

The older shinigami shrugged.  "You never know.  Sometimes a fresh perspective can help.  Also, most of us aren't really trained for that type of thing.  Terezuma was a detective, and Chizuru was a police officer, but that's it as far as trained observers goes.  The rest of us just sort of picked up what we need to know if you get my meaning."

Omi nodded.  "Yeah.  Youji-kun was a private investigator before, so he has a tendency to see things the rest of us miss.  I had some training, but mine centered more on the computer and hacking.  Kritiker has some very qualified people though, maybe they will find something."

"Are we done?"  Hisoka didn't seem in the mood to linger and Tsuzuki sighed.

"I guess so.  I just want to find something nice for Wakaba-chan.  Those treats she made were so delicious…"

Omi smiled.  "Well… you're welcome to come back to the Koneko.  I'm sure I can put together something nice, the girls that come to the shop certainly like the flowers.  And if Aya-kun isn't there I can probably arrange a discount."

The brunette grinned.  "Sugoi.  That sounds great, right, Hisoka?"  The smaller shinigami just shrugged but stood with them and followed them out of the café.  Tsuzuki kept up the chatter right up to the shop.  As they entered, a taller blond waived from the counter and a brunette peeked in from the back room.

"Hey Youji-kun, Ken-kun… these are some friends of mine, Tsuzuki-san and Hisoka-kun.  Tsuzuki needs some flowers as a thank you to a nice girl."

"Well… go ahead and pick the flowers out, you probably have something in mind already."  Ken smiled at them.  "His arrangements are really  nice."

"Ken-kun… mine aren't anywhere as nice as Aya-kun's."  The genki blond was already picking flowers out of the display.

"Aya's arrangements are nice, in an artistic sense, but yours are livelier."  Youji had to add his two yen in from where he was checking the till.

Omi waived the shinigami to follow him into the back room where he sat at the table.  "This will only take a couple minutes."  Ken left to help Youji finish closing the shop.  They watched as the blond threw together an arrangement that while simple, was full of color and very cheerful.  "There we go… how's this?"

"You do that so fast… I'm sure Wakaba-chan will love it… what do you think, Hisoka?... Hisoka?!"

The younger shinigami was doubled over, as if in pain, his arms wrapped around his torso.  Tsuzuki jumped up from the stool where he had been watching Omi work and hovered over his partner.

"Hisoka… what's wrong?"

The shinigami didn't answer, just held up his arm.  Where the sleeve was pushed up, they could clearly see crimson marks blazing against the pale skin.  Tsuzuki only whispered a single word.  "Muraki."

**

Omi ducked behind a stack of crates.  The warehouse was cramped… even without the minor war taking place inside.  He tried to peek around the corner and aim, but a bullet came very close to taking off his nose and he pulled back.  Schwarz was unusually violent tonight.  But he hadn't seen any sign of Naoe-kun.  Scrambling for better cover he turned a corner and was promptly knocked on his rear.  He looked up… to see the German telepath's snarling face.

"Where is he, Weiss?!"

"What?"  Omi yelped as Schuldich hoisted him up by his neck.  He dropped the darts he was carrying and clutched the redhead's wrist.

"Where is Nagi?"

"I… *cough*… I don't… know… what you're… talking… about.."  Omi thrashed as he felt the German rummaging around in his head.  He was suddenly dropped.  The blond landed hard on his hands and knees and coughed, gasping for breath.

~It was you… you helped him escape that lab…~  Omi looked up.  Schuldich was staring back at him, a confused look on his face.  ~He said it was another victim… he lied to me…~

The arched blinked.  The redhead sounded… hurt.  Not quite sure why, Omi felt he had to say something.  "He probably didn't want to upset you.  We just kind of… ran into each other, literally."

~And you helped him out of the goodness of your heart?~  The sarcasm was back.

"Well… yeah."

The telepath shook his head and turned to walk away.  ~Fools…~

"Wait!  You said he's missing?"

Schuldich turned, concern flickering in those jade eyes.  ~He went shopping two days ago… and never came home.  Crawford hasn't been able to see anything.  I can't find him.  We thought YOU had him.~

"Two days ago… that's when…"

~WHAT?!~

"Naoe-kun might be in a lot of trouble."

**

"We got your message, Omi, what's up?"  Tsuzuki and Hisoka sat down at the table.

"Hi… we had a run-in with Naoe-kun's teammates.  Schuldich says he disappeared two days ago."

Hisoka felt a chill.  That was the same day that the curse marks had come out again.  Admittedly, he didn't care for Naoe all that much.  The teen was too much like himself.  There was a darkness inside him that unnerved the empath.  He didn't know what that darkness was… but it was there and so he didn't trust the young man.  But if he was missing…

"I thought the timing was too good to be coincidence."

"I agree.  Especially since this appeared on my desk this morning.  No one was seen bringing it in, and yet when I got to work it was sitting there."  Tsuzuki pulled a small box out of a pocket of his trench coat.  It was plain white, standard type gift box.  "There was no message attached, but now that you tell me Naoe-kun is missing… I think I understand."  He opened the box and then pushed it across the table to Omi.

Omi took it, and gasped.  

Hisoka sighed, he already knew what was inside on the bed of red-stained, white tissue paper.  A lock of blood-dark, chocolate-brown hair.

**

The world was gray.  When he opened his eyes, that was all he saw.  Gray.  He blinked.  It was hard to think.  His body felt too heavy to even try to move.  Numb, he just stared up.  

He wasn't sure how long he lay there staring up at the gray ceiling, but eventually he heard movement.  Footsteps, and a swishing sound like fabric.  Into his field of vision appeared a man.  He blinked and looked at this person in confusion.  He was a stranger.  Who was he?  Why was he here?  Where were they?  But his brain refused to focus on the questions and they slid away unvoiced.

"Oh… you are awake."  The man's single silver eye peered down at him.  The other side of his face was covered by his silver hair.  "Well… not quite awake I see.  Good to know that the drugs are working."  

He frowned slightly, drugs?  

"I can see you are a little confused, that's to be expected.  But I can't have you being able to use those powers of yours.  Intriguing, I haven't met many living humans with powers, only the boy.  This bears investigation."

He disappeared for a moment and when he returned he had a syringe and a bottle of some fluid.  "Yes, I will definitely have to run some tests.  For now, I think it would be best if you went back to sleep."  

He felt a sharp prick, then a burning sensation.  The gray world faded to black.

**

Oooooooh... evil cliffhanger... some people won't be happy... ^__^  -Yan


	4. Four of Swords

**_Chapter 4: Four of Swords_**

When he woke again, it was to pain.  He tried to scream but it came out as only faint croak.  Trying to move, he discovered he was restrained.  Panicking, he tried to use his telekinesis to release himself.  

Nothing.

Forcing himself to calm down he tried again.  Then he really started to panic.  His powers were gone.  He thrashed and struggled until he was exhausted, hyperventilating.

"Ah… you are awake again.  I see that my combination of medication is working since you haven't leveled the lab.  It was quite simple really.  After dealing with those shinigami, a human, no matter how gifted, isn't as much of a challenge."

Finally getting his breathing back under control, he tried to test the restraints subtly.

"Oh… I wouldn't bother.  They are plenty strong enough.  Now, I have a few tests to run while you are awake.  I am afraid they might be a bit painful.  A pity you've already screamed yourself hoarse while unaware, your cries were beautiful."  A cold hand stroked his cheek and Nagi felt the fear rising again.  "Almost as beautiful as my other dolls'…"

**

Omi gave his 'family' a quick call to say he wouldn't be back for a while, then the three of them traveled to the Meifu to tell the others what they thought had happened to Naoe.  The blond assassin was sent off with Watari and the GuShouShin to attack the situation from the technological angle.  Tsuzuki and Hisoka returned to their office to go through what little information they already had… and found another 'gift' waiting for them.

This time it was sitting in the center of Hisoka's immaculately clean desk.  A plain white gift box, but this time there was an envelope lying on top.

"What?!"  Tsuzuki ducked back out the door.  "Did anyone see THIS one get delivered?"  He walked back in, shaking his head.  Hisoka just stood in front of his desk, staring at the innocuous looking 'present'.

He didn't want to touch it.  He didn't want to see what that twisted bastard had given them this time.  He knew there would be residual emotions left on everything.  Emotions he would be helpless to block.  He stared at the envelope.  His name was written in beautiful characters on the front.

"Are you going to open them?"

He looked up, into Tsuzuki's concerned amethyst eyes.  He stepped back.  "I… I can't… you'll have to…"

"Okay."  

Hisoka wrapped his arms around his torso, he felt chilled.  His partner didn't comment, understanding why he didn't want to touch the objects.  He took the envelope first, opening it carefully and withdrawing the single sheet of rice paper.  In the same beautiful calligraphy a short message was written.  Tsuzuki read it, and sighed.  He cleared his throat and read it aloud.

"Feel free to come join the party.  I'm sure my new doll is going to get lonely.  Muraki."

Tsuzuki dropped the note and picked up the box.  He hesitated… then opened the lid and looked in.  He frowned and pulled out the small piece of paper.  "It's a map."  He set it on the desk and looked at it.  Hisoka stepped closer.  There was something strange about it.  He reached out a finger and when still centimeters from the paper, snatched his hand back.  Tsuzuki looked at him strangely.  "What?"

"He didn't…"  Hisoka felt ill.

"He didn't what?  It's a map, probably to wherever he is keeping Nagi-kun.  You know how he likes to play games."

"Look at the ink…"

Tsuzuki picked it up, squinting at it.  "What about it?"

Hisoka backed up till he hit the wall… but he could still 'feel' the pain radiating off the page.  "It's blood… he used Naoe's blood…"

**

Omi felt vaguely ill as he sat in on the meeting.  To use Naoe-kun's own blood to draw the map, that was just sick.  Something he would have expected out of Masafumi.  They had confirmation that Muraki did have the young telekinetic, and even knew where he was supposedly holding the teen.  But it was undeniably a trap of some type.  What the man wanted from them was unclear, except for their presence.  

"We can't run into this blind, Tsuzuki."

"But Tatsumi, we can't leave Nagi with him."

"It is regrettable, but Naoe-kun is NOT our responsibility."

"You can't mean that…"  The amethyst eyed shinigami looked horrified.

Tatsumi sighed and pushed his glasses back up.  "No, I don't.  I know we can't just abandon anyone to that man.  I just don't think we can charge into what is surely a trap without some information."

"But we need to do something."  Omi interrupted.  "I don't know a lot about this Muraki… but from what little I saw at that laboratory, and knowing he already had Naoe-kun before…"

"He's experimenting on Naoe.  We know it's a trap.  There is nothing we can do about that.  Either we go in or we leave the boy to him."  Hisoka's green eyes burned.

"We go in of course."  Tsuzuki stated.

Tatsumi sighed.  "I knew you would decide that way.  I've already recalled Terazuma and Wakaba.  Watari is standing by.  If we do not hear from you within two hours, we are coming in."

Tsuzuki nodded once then he and Hisoka stood.  Omi followed suit.  They walked out into the never-ending spring of the Meifu.  Omi's blond hair was lightly ruffled by the gentle breeze.  It was so beautiful.  That just seemed wrong somehow.  At this moment some mad doctor was likely experimenting on Naoe-kun, doing who knew what to the slender teen, and yet here… the trees bloomed, the sun shined, and a soft breeze blew sakura petals everywhere.

It was just wrong.

**

He couldn't stop shaking.  He didn't think it was from being cold, in truth he felt uncomfortably warm.  But his muscles twitched erratically.  He wasn't sure exactly what the man had done to him, the last several hours had passed by in a haze from the pain and drugs.  Finally he had just passed out.  He had woken only a little while ago, with no idea how long he had lain unconscious.  There was nothing he could use for reference, only a small plain room with a door and no window.  He was laying on a futon laid out against the far wall wearing only his boxers.  He wasn't restrained in any way, and that alone was enough to terrify him.  If that man, who had struck him as very intelligent, frightfully so, wasn't worried about him being able to do anything; he had probably been rendered powerless.

He hated to be powerless.

After his time fending for himself on the streets and then the Hell on Earth that was Rosenkreuz, he had sworn he would never be powerless again.  It scared him beyond anything else to have to lay there, unable to move, except for the involuntary twitching of his muscles.  And wait.

Because the demon would be coming back he knew.  And there was nothing he could do.

**

As they appeared at the back of an alley in Tokyo, Hisoka's mind was distracted by memories of their previous encounters with the psycho known as Muraki.  He was still occasionally plagued by nightmares of his own assault and subsequent lingering death.  Every time it seemed like he could finally but the doctor behind him… the devil sprang up again.  Why couldn't the man just stay dead?

Tsukiyono knew Tokyo better than either of them since Hisoka had never been there during his life, and it hadn't come close to being this big when Tsuzuki had been alive.  They followed the normally genki blond through the crowded streets.  The assassin showed no trace of the happy teenager they had seen before.  Now he was focused, deadly, like when Hisoka had first entered that storeroom.  Even though Tsukiyono was only human, the blond shinigami was glad he was on their side.  

And Tsuzuki.  He felt guilty, and terrible for thinking it, but he was glad that it wasn't the amethyst-eyed shinigami that Muraki had in his clutches.  Tsuzuki went all to pieces around the mad doctor, not that he was all that great himself.  Alone they were usually unable to muster the strength to fight off the man, but together… together they had a chance.  He just hoped it would be enough, for Naoe's sake… it had to be enough.

He nearly ran into his partner as Tsuzuki stopped suddenly.  "Nani?"

"We're here."  Tsukiyono said, reaching into his jacket and pulling out a dart which he then hid in his sleeve.

"Ah."  He looked up at the very modern appearing office building.

"Hmm."  Tsuzuki looked a bit irritated.  "It looks too normal.  You don't think he actually has a real office this time, ne Hisoka?"

"How should I know?  But I doubt that's where he would be holding Naoe."

The blond assassin nodded.  "Basement or penthouse would be my guess."

"Basement, snakes like to be underground."

Tsuzuki nodded.  "Yes, penthouse isn't his style, he likes to hide away, plus it would be easier to conceal the more… unsavory aspects of his experiments in the basement."

"There should be an entrance around the back somewhere, for deliveries, can't have those coming in the front door."  Tsukiyono started around the corner.  "A building this big will have several levels underground, may even be near enough to the subway system for Muraki to have made himself an exit that way as well."

"At least it's a national holiday so there aren't too many people in the building."  He looked at Tsuzuki out of the corner of his eye.  "Even so…"

"I know… I'll be careful."

He nodded, trusting his partner to make the right choices.  Some of his shikigami were NOT suited for fighting in an enclosed space, especially one that had civilians around.

Finding a locked service entrance, the assassin produced a lock pick from somewhere.  Within a minute, they were entering the building and looking for a stairway down.

**

TBC…


	5. Five of Swords

**_Chapter 5: Five of Swords_**

****

Nagi couldn't repress the shudder when the man returned.  He studied the teen with one piercing silver eye.  "It's nice of you to wake.  It would have been rude if you weren't there to help me greet our guests."

"what…" it was nearly impossible for him to talk, his throat was so dry and sore.  "what… do you… mean?"

"Why we will be having visitors later."  He stepped over to the mattress.  Kneeling, he produced a cord from one of the pockets of his lab coat and swiftly bound his slender wrists together.  He slung Nagi over his shoulder like a sack of rice and headed out of the room.  The teen was too weak to be able to look around, all he could do was bounce against the man's back.  Abruptly, he was upended.  The man held him up with one arm around his waist while his other hand took Nagi's bound wrists and looped the cord over some type of hook.  He bent swiftly then stepped back and looked at him again.

Nagi found himself dangling from one of the ceiling beams, his feet didn't even touch the floor.  He could feel the blush rise in his cheeks when he realized he was naked.  The demon smiled at him, his gaze lingering on Nagi's bare body.

"Now… isn't this a lovely sight.  Almost as pleasing as my other dolls.  We should have enough time to play a little."  The man approached again.  Nagi tried to shy away from the unwanted touch, but all he managed was a slight swinging.  The man laughed and lightly caressed his cheek.  "Yes… please struggle… it makes much more enjoyable."

**

Hisoka suddenly cried out and doubled over.  He would have tumbled down the stairway if Tsuzuki and Omi hadn't reached out quickly to grab him.  "Hisoka… Hisoka, what's wrong."  The blond seemed unable to answer his partner, clutching at his body and moaning.  The brunette simply picked the younger man up and carried him down the stairs to a landing where he set the blond down.  "Hisoka… are you okay."  He shook his head.

Omi had taken up a guard position, facing the stairway so that he could see up and down so they couldn't be surprised.  Tsuzuki knelt by his partner, lending support and waiting for the blond to get himself gathered together again.  Hisoka's head was resting on his knees, every once in a while he took in a shuddering breath.

"Hisoka?"

"I… I was trying to follow, Naoe's mind… my shields were down a bit… and then… Muraki… he's…"

"Aa."  Tsuzuki patted his arm and looked up at Omi.  "We have to move fast."

The assassin nodded.  "Yeah, we only have a half hour before the rest come charging in."

"He'll probably kill Nagi if that happens.  Hisoka, if I help you can you stand?"

He nodded, and let Tsuzuki help him to his feet.  "I'll be okay.  I put up my shields.  That means I can't follow him anymore."

"We'll deal, come on."  

It was on sub-level four that they got their first sign that this was the right place.  Hanging on the door knob, on the outside, was the coat to Naoe's uniform.  It had several rusty-colored stains on it.  Tsuzuki tossed it to the side and opened the door, a fuda already in hand.  Omi had several darts ready.  Hisoka pulled his gun and checked it.  They looked at each other, and went in.

The door opened on a dimly lit hallway.  The door at the end was propped open slightly.  Moving as silently as they could, they approached the far end.  They walked into what appeared to be Muraki's living quarters, a nicely appointed living room.  A small kitchenette was off to one side.  The door to the bedroom was open, revealing a western-style bed.  There was no sign of the doctor or his captive.  On the far side of the room was another door, this one was shut.  Omi nodded toward it.

Testing it, he found it unlocked.  Checking that the others were ready, he opened the door.  There was another short hallway, this one more brightly lit.  They could see one door to the left, and another at the end, both were shut.  The one on the left appeared to lock from this side.  Opening it, they found what could only be described as a cell.  The walls and floor were bare tile, and there was a thin mattress against the far wall.  Here they found Naoe's shoes and socks but not the young man himself.  They headed for the last door.

This door too, was unlocked.  Hisoka growled quietly.  "He's toying with us, he wants us to come in."

"Hai."  Omi checked the door quickly, then looked at the other two.  "Ready?"  When they nodded he shoved the door open and ducked in, darting to the side.

It was the lab.  There were various types of equipment on the work tables, computers, stands of solutions and chemicals.  On one side they could see an examination table, restraints open and waiting.  And in the center of the sterile white room, hanging from his wrists from the ceiling, was Naoe.

The boy's back was to them, criss-crossed with bloody slashes.  He hung limply, his head falling back.  He was naked.

It was a long moment before they could move toward him.  Hisoka felt sick.  He was blocking as much as he could, it wasn't so bad with Naoe unconscious, but this brought back too many bad memories from before.  He couldn't see Muraki anywhere, but that didn't mean the demon wasn't around.  Tsuzuki was the first to reach for the limp teen.  As gently as he could, he lifted the boy, freeing him from the hook and then lowered him to the floor.  He quickly stripped off his long coat and wrapped Naoe in it.

"Is he?"  Omi asked, his eyes darting around the room anxiously, there were too many places to hide for his comfort.

"He's alive.  But he's hurt very badly.  We have to get him back to Watari as quickly as possible."

"You are going to leave so soon?  After I prepared such a nice gift for you too."  The doctor just seemed to materialize out of nowhere.  Omi swore and the two shinigami moved in front of the unconscious boy.  "I'm so glad you finally got here.  As you can see… the boy isn't really good company right now."

**

Omi shouldered his burden as best he could and struggled up the steps.  'Damn basements…' He leaned against the railing needing to catch his breath, Naoe's body a limp weight against his back.  He took another gasping breath and then hauled himself up the next flight.  While Tsuzuki had faced off verbally with the sadistic doctor, Hisoka had helped Omi to drape the injured brunette over his shoulder, and then told the blond to leave.  The younger shinigami didn't look up as the assassin left, he had said to go, and not look back.  And that's exactly what Omi was going to do.  He realized that he was way out of his league here, and Nagi-kun needed medical attention.  He tried not to think about what had happened to the younger boy.  He couldn't think about that now… he had to get them out.  

He ducked his head and kept moving, dragging his tired legs up another flight.  

**

Muraki snorted as he watched the blond assassin leave with the injured boy.  "Good, I hate having an audience.  Feel free to leave with them boy."  Hisoka bristled.  Tsuzuki looked at the doctor with suspicion.

"You're just going to let them go?"

The man shrugged.  "Why not?  It's not as if they are of any concern to me.  It was fun to play with the boy while he was here, but I got what I needed from him.  I really don't care what happens to him now."

"What do you mean, you got what you needed?"  The brunette was mentally considering which shiki he could use in the limited space they had.

"Nothing you would be interested in.  Research data for the most part.  Oh…"  He looked fully at Hisoka.  "Don't worry; I had a much better time with you all those years ago."  The man laughed at the blonde's anger-filled face, Tsuzuki lay what he hoped was a calming hand on his partner's shoulder.

Normally, Tsuzuki would be unsettled by this time.  But he felt only anger, no fear, no trepidation.  He wasn't sure whether he was becoming inured against the man, or if his concern for the three young men he was determined to protect was holding his usual feelings at bay.  Regardless, he had to give Omi time to get Nagi out of harm's way.  He wished Hisoka had gone with them, but in a way he was relieved he had not.  Together… whatever happened with Muraki this time, they would face him together.

He pulled a fuda.  "Bowing before you I present my wish, the twelve gods who protect me! Blade of air, steel of vacuum, bearing fang of silvery-white! Appear before me! Byakko!!!"  (I didn't make this up… it came from Theria's translations of the manga)

The doctor smiled as the huge tiger appeared between him and the two shinigami.

**

Omi ducked around another corner and crashed headlong into someone.  He felt himself falling and tried to pull Nagi-kun back over his shoulder so the boy's head wouldn't collide with the floor.  But before he could fall far, strong arms caught him and pushed him upright.  He saw long blond hair and glasses that flashed a bit in the low light.

"Bouyo!  Where are Bon and Tsuzuki?"

"Watari…"  Omi felt a sense of relief.  He looked at the scientist and then Tatsumi who helped him to ease Nagi-kun's limp body to the floor.  "They are down there… with HIM.  Hisoka-kun told me to go."

Watari knelt and peeled open Tsuzuki's now blood-soaked coat, tsking at the damage to the smaller brunette's back.  Tatsumi nodded at Omi.  "You did the right thing.  Watari?"

"I need to get him back to the infirmary, NOW!  He's losing too much blood."

"Very well.  I will go down.  Tsukiyono, go with Watari."  The shadow master disappeared down the steps.

"Will he be alright?"  Omi looked after the departing secretary.

Watari nodded, even as he tossed the cord that had bound the brunette's wrists to the side in disgust.  "He'll be fine.  He doesn't have the same problems with Muraki as the other two.  Come close, I'm going to take us straight to the infirmary."  Omi knelt on the other side of Naoe and the scientist wrapped an arm around his shoulders.  Then, they were gone…

**

When Tatsumi finally made his way into the lab, he found his subordinates kneeling on the floor, Hisoka being supported by Tsuzuki, and no sign of Muraki.  He looked around at the room; it was for the most part destroyed with the exception of a circle around the two shinigami.  He picked his way across the debris-strewn floor then knelt on one knee.  Tsuzuki looked at him tiredly.  

"Did you find Omi?"

"Hai.  Watari's taking care of them."

"Good."

"How are you?  And Kurosaki-kun?"  The blond didn't appear to be fully awake, his eyes glassy.

"I'm fine.  I think he'll be okay.  When I summoned Byakko, Muraki called up some things of his own, hellhounds or something like that.  They were dark and dog-like.  One of them got by and brushed up against Hisoka.  I don't know what he sensed from that thing… but he fell and didn't get up again.  I got so angry… and… I think Byakko went a little crazy too."

Looking around at the devastation, Tatsumi had to agree.

"He got away."

Tsuzuki didn't elaborate, but Tatsumi didn't need more explanation.  He always seemed to get away.  With a sigh, the secretary stood.  "I know.  Come on; let's get Kurosaki-kun to Watari just to make sure."  He didn't offer to carry the boy himself, even though he could see how tired Tsuzuki was.  There was 'something' between the two of them.  He wasn't sure what… but it was there.  It had gotten stronger since that disaster in Kyoto.  And their time in the Gensoukai.  But whatever it was, it was their business.  It wasn't his place to interfere.  Tsuzuki struggled to his feet, lifting Hisoka into his arms as if carrying a child.  It seemed to be something that happened far too often.

"Tatsumi."

"Yes?"

"Let's go home."

**

When he finally woke up, it was to the preening of a small owl.  He noticed that he was lying on his stomach, oddly enough, propped on a couple of pillows.  He sighed, a nearly silent sound, but it was enough to alert the person sitting beside the bed.  He heard movement, and then a blond with bright blue eyes leaned down into his field of vision.  It was probably the first time he was ever happy to see Weiss.

"Hey." Tsukiyono's voice was very quiet, soothing almost.

He acknowledged the boy with his eyes, and then glanced around. "here again."  His voice was barely more than a whisper, his throat felt raw.

"Hai.  How are you feeling?"

"like shit."

The blond smile slightly.  "I bet. This time you have a roommate."  He looked over to Nagi's right.  It was an effort, but the brunette got his head to turn in that direction.  In the other bed was Hisoka; apparently asleep, sitting on his far side was Tsuzuki, who also seemed to be sleeping in his chair.  That would explain why Tsukiyono was being so quiet.

He looked back at the blond boy.  "what…"

"What happened to them?"  He just nodded.  "After we… found you… I took you out.  They stayed to fight with Muraki.  He summoned some dog things; one of them touched Hisoka-kun.  He's been sleeping since they got here.  I guess it overwhelmed him or something.  Watari said something about him retreating to protect his mind.  They think he'll be okay in a day or so."

"me?"

"What's wrong with you?"  Tsukiyono looked a little upset.  "Um… to be honest, you're a mess.  Watari had to put about a hundred stitches in your back.  Your wrists have some nasty rope burns…"  Nagi looked over at his arm; he hadn't even noticed the thick bandages around his wrists.  "… and well… there was other damage…"  He shuddered slightly; he knew what the blond was talking about.  "You needed a blood transfer; you were losing yours too fast.  But you should be fine physically in a few weeks."

"weeks?!"  He winced, the strain on his damaged vocal cords was nearly enough to bring tears to his eyes.  If he had to spend weeks here… they must be going crazy worrying about him.

"Easy.  Umm… by the way, I kinda ran into Schuldich…"  The blond seemed a little agitated.  "Actually he ran into me, and tried to throttle me.  They thought WE had you.  That's what tipped us off.  Tatsumi-san was going to have a message sent to them that you had been rescued and were receiving treatment."

He breathed a bit easier.  They would still worry, but at least it wouldn't be as bad.  He felt his eyelids getting heavy again.

"Try to go back to sleep if you can.  I'm going to find a bed.  I didn't want you to have to wake up alone.  I'll see you again in the morning."  The blond patted his hand gently, then left.  Nagi gave up trying to stay awake.  He was safe.  That was all that was important right then.

**

He blinked a couple times before being able to focus.  The first thing he saw was Tsuzuki… sitting by his bedside.  Baka… he'd fallen asleep in the chair again, he'd have a sore back when he woke up.  He turned his head, enough to look around the room; he didn't quite feel up to actual movement yet.  In the bed next to him was Naoe.  He was very pale and bruises stood out vividly on the skin of his arms, between where the short sleeves of the hospital gown stopped and the bandages were wrapped around his thin wrists.  He sympathized with the small brunette; he had been in the same condition, also from Muraki's hand.  He could only hope the doctor hadn't had time to curse the boy as well.  Only time would tell.

The next bed over contained Tsukiyono.  The blond was curled up on his side, facing away from them.  The teen had shown remarkably good sense yesterday, leaving when told to.  He was very glad the other blond had followed directions, he shuddered to think how much worse it would have been if he and Tsuzuki had to protect them too.  As it was…

He tested his limbs.  Not much in the way of response yet.  He wasn't overly surprised.  He didn't know what layer of Hell Muraki found those dog-demons… but touching one had been a truly horrible experience.  He thought it overloaded every sense he had, physical, mental, psychic.  He ached… he ached in places he didn't think possible.

"Bon?"

When had Watari come in?  "Aa."

"How you feeling?"  He just shrugged.  "That's what I thought.  There isn't anything I can do for you unfortunately.  Only rest will help."

"Aa."

The blond scientist shook Tsuzuki's shoulder.  "Tsuzuki… wake up… at least move to a bed.  Why you choose to sleep in a chair…"

"I'm awake… I'm awake…"

"Shhh… keep it down, the children are still sleeping."  

The brunette stretched, and then noticing that Hisoka was awake, smiled.  "How are you doing?"

"I'm here."

"That bad huh?"  Tsuzuki commented, well acquainted with his nature.  "I'm glad you're awake though, I was afraid after you went down…"

"Aa."  He always seemed to forget how personally his partner took everything.  "I'll be okay… just need some rest to get everything balanced again."  He felt a gentle touch on his forehead, brushing the hair from his eyes.  Tsuzuki smiled and leaned forward to lay his head beside Hisoka's on the pillow.  The blond felt sleep rising up to claim him again, and drifted off, secure in the knowledge that the brunette was there.

**

Upon waking Nagi was aware of one thing… and one thing only… pain.  Pain that deserved to be described with capital letters, burning, searing… and seemingly coming from every area of his body.  He heard movement near him and then a hand rested on his arm. Opening his eyes, he saw the brunette shinigami, looking concerned.

"Are you okay?"

"hurts"  A barely audible whisper was all he was capable of.

"I'll call Watari… try to relax."  Then he was gone from the boy's field of vision.

'Relax'… sure… he whimpered mentally.  He didn't think he had ever hurt so much in his life.  Then again, he hadn't had this combination of injuries before.  He shifted slightly and gasped.  Everything seemed to gray out for a moment.  He fought back the involuntary tears.  Mental note… don't move… his back felt like someone had flayed all the flesh off of it.

"Naoe-kun… can you hear me?"

He opened his eyes and saw two shinigami kneeling beside the bed now.  The usually genki blond lightly touched an unbruised part of his arm, much the same way Tsuzuki had before.  "hai..."

"Tsuzuki says you are in a lot of pain?"

"hai."

"Okay.  I'm going to give you something mild for now.  Then you need to try to eat something… after that we can give you something stronger that will knock you back out again."

"iie."

"You need to rest.  For now you are under my care and I'll decide what medicine you need.  Do you think you can swallow a pill?"

"hai."  A small pill was placed on his tongue, it was bitter and he was grateful that they had water ready with a straw so he could drink.  Then he took a few more sips, his mouth starved for fluids.

"Easy… you need liquids, but take it slow.  Tsuzuki… take this… I'm going to see if that soup is still warm."  The brunette took over, allowing him a couple sips, and then taking the glass away again.  After a moment he allowed him to drink a little more.  Behind Tsuzuki, Nagi could see Hisoka was starting to stir.  When the glass was drained, the brunette set it on a nearby table and turned to his partner.  As the shinigami started to speak to the blond, Nagi turned his head the other way with difficulty.

On this side, he had a view of Omi, sound asleep.  The Weiss assassin was burrowed in under a pile of blankets, curled up, sound asleep.  The only word Nagi could come up with was cute.  As he watched, the other boy's eyes blinked a couple times, like a kitten waking from a nap, then stayed open, looking straight into his own.  Then the blond smiled.  "Hi there."  He frowned a bit when Nagi didn't reply but then went on.

"How are you doing?  Oh sorry… stupid question… did they give you anything?"

"hai."

"That's good."

"Oh good, Omi… you're awake."  Watari walked around to that side of the bed and set the cup of what smelled like chicken soup on the table.  "There's more soup if you are hungry."

"Sure…  do you want me to give you a hand first?"

"Actually, yes.  If you could help, Naoe-kun; I have to do something for Tatsumi right now."  He turned to look at the brunette.  "Eat as much as you can… it's just broth to make it easier to swallow for now."  He smiled encouragingly, and then left.

Omi slid out from under his blankets and pulled a stool over to Nagi's bedside.  He sat and picked up the cup and the spoon Watari had left.  The blond looked at the bedridden telekinetic and frowned.  Looking around… he grabbed a small hand towel that had been left on the table.  He spread it over the brunette's pillow and under Nagi's cheek.  "Just in case I spill it."  The brunette was grateful that the blond didn't imply that it would likely be Nagi who spilled the warm liquid.  Without making much more of a deal out of it… Omi calmly fed the other teen.

The cup was no more than half gone when Nagi indicated that he'd had enough.  Omi frowned slightly, obviously not happy with the amount, or lack thereof that the younger boy had eaten.  "All right."  He removed the towel and lightly ran the back of his fingers along the brunette's pale cheek, smoothing back the fine chocolate hair.  "I'm going to go grab some of that soup, and then I'll be right back… okay?"

Nagi felt oddly comforted by that.  No one had really taken the time to sit with him when he'd been ill or hurt before.  The others cared… but Brad was too busy, Farf too unstable usually, and Schu got too bored.  He'd been cared for… but not really 'cared' for.  The blond soon returned, as he'd promised and talked between sips of soup.  Even when Watari came back and gave him a stronger painkiller, the other assassin didn't leave or stop his one-sided conversation.  Nagi fell asleep feeling as if maybe he didn't have to be alone.

**


	6. Six of Swords conclusion

**_Chapter 6: Six of Swords_**

"This is a special device that Watari has just finished testing.  We're giving one to each of you.  If you need help, like Muraki shows up again, this button will activate a signal and we'll send help."  Tatsumi handed one to Omi and tucked the other in the pocket of the shirt Hisoka had given Nagi.  They were being returned to Tokyo today, over the strenuous objections of Watari who wanted the weak brunette to remain in the infirmary for a while longer.  Nagi was insistent though, that he return home.

Omi looked at the device.  It really resembled a pen more than anything else, or a laser pointer, it wouldn't be too hard to carry without being obvious about it.  He put it in one of the inner pockets of his coat.  "Thank you.  Do you think… he'll come after us again?"

The secretary adjusted his glasses, looking strangely like Crawford.  "Impossible to tell.  No one has survived his games before who wasn't a shinigami.  He doesn't seem to like to repeat himself however so we believe you will be relatively safe… since we can't be sure…" He nodded to the device in Omi's pocket.  "Just remember how dangerous he is.  Don't hesitate; he is at the top of our priority list."  

The blond nodded.  Oh yes, if he even caught sight of the man, he'd be calling for help.  He looked down at Nagi.  The younger boy looked even smaller now, in Hisoka's borrowed clothing, still bandaged and pale.  It would be a long time before he recovered fully.  He wondered idly when he'd started thinking of him by his given name.

"Okay… ready to go?"  Tsuzuki and Hisoka came into the conference room to take them back home.

"Hai."  He shook Tatsumi's hand and Watari's and stroked 003's head.  He watched as Tsuzuki picked up Nagi, Hisoka came over and took his arm.  The world shimmered around them…

He stretched, ah… back to Tokyo.  The Meifu was nice enough he supposed, but that perpetual springtime felt weird.  He looked at the hustle and bustle beyond the park gates.  He looked over at the others.  "Well… I know where I am.  I can catch a bus over there… or I can call one of the guys to pick me up."

"Aa."  Tsuzuki nodded.  "We'll take Nagi-kun home then.  We may be in touch with you, so if you find out anything more about that lab or what they were trying to do..."

"I'll let you know."

"Okay.  Take care, Omi."  Tsuzuki smiled and Hisoka nodded; they turned to leave.

"Omi…"  They stopped and turned back, Nagi's eyes finding his own.  "Um… thanks."

"You're welcome… let me know how you're doing."

"I will."

Then they were gone.

Omi walked over to the entrance of the park.  The bus he wanted was just pulling up to the stop.  He jumped on, taking the ticket.  He watched the streets and traffic flick by as they moved.  Finally spotting the stop before his, he checked the board to get an idea of what the fare would be and was very relieved that he had enough money.  He hadn't thought of that when he'd gotten on.  But he was okay.  The bus pulled over and stopped and he walked to the front, dropping the ticket and change into the box.

He walked down the street and spotted the familiar front of the Koneko.  Ken was out front moving some of their larger potted plants around.  Omi smiled and called out to him…

Owari

Notes:

According to my tarot deck (The Dragon Tarot by Pracownik and Donaldson, US Games Systems, INC.), The Suit of Swords represents the element of air, showing states of the mind and conflict.  Breakdown of individual card meanings are:

Ace: breakthrough

Two: indecision

Three: heartbreak, unless you can communicate

Four: lifting of tensions

Five: crossed swords, and a parting of ways

Six: moving on from a negative situation

The story doesn't seem finished does it?  It isn't… but this is as far as I wanted to take this one…. Sequel?  Probably… eventually… I would really like to use the Seven of Swords: making an important but worthwhile sacrifice.  Hm… what sacrifice… and who?  ^_~

A few comments for Romilly McAran who reviewed chapter 4 but didn't leave me an email addy to which I could respond.  

Where the hell is Schwarz? That Weiss wasn´t invited I can understand but Schwarz? Schuldig should have a kind of link to Nagi anyway, know his thought pattern. If I was Naoe I´d scream in my mind for Schuldig.

Okay… Schwarz wasn't included in this fic because, quite simply… I didn't want them in it.  Maybe in the sequel.  As for Schu's 'link' with Nagi… yes… that is true, I'm sure they share a 'connection'… all Schwarz does I think.  BUUUUUT… I firmly believe there is a range to this type of ability.  Not to mention… a quarter of the nation's population lives in and around Tokyo.  Even given their familiarity with each other… I don't think Schu can wade through that many minds to find one.

The good doctor may be able to handle the Shinigami and Omi but an angry Schwarz team as well?

This is MURAKI!!!!  He kidnapped Tsuzuki RIGHT under Suzaku's nose… err, beak… in the Meifu!!!!!  Humans, no matter how talented… are NOT a match for him.  Besides… he's got the assistance of something… he's NOT a normal human.  He's not normal period!

So he got the telekinet of the group but someone who knows your moves before you do, someone who is faster than you can see and read your thoughts and someone who can´t feel pain are not to be taken lightly!

True… but… he managed to steal an 'elite' shinigami in spite of Tsuzuki having 12 shikigami, an empathic partner, and a boss who is a shadow master.  A lone unsuspecting telekinetic doesn't stand a chance.  Again… it's Muraki… the normal rules don't apply.

Where the hell is Schwarz? Nagi is one of their own!rnOn the other hand I like the story. The Shinigami are good. I want more!

Yup… and Schwarz really thought Weiss had Nagi… when they found out they didn't… it sort of blew all their plans out of the water.  The confrontation with Muraki, etc… only took another day or so… then they knew Nagi was safe so… *shrugs*  They might have a larger role in the sequel. I have no idea as of this point.  I'm glad you liked the story.


End file.
